thesacrilegefandomcom-20200214-history
Lionfolk
One of the two Catfolk races, the lionfolk take strongly after their namesake in appearance, ferocity, and even behavior. The lionfolk have an ethnic focus on strength and battle. Physical Description Lionfolk have a stature on par with common humans. The features they share with lions are their head, yellow fur, tail, and hind legs. The Lionfolk culture promotes a strong physique among most of their kind. Lionfolk reach adolescence between 12 and 15 years old and are seen to have come of age at 17 years. They live to around 70 years old if their destiny is to die of old age. When Lionfolk males reach adolescence, they grow a brown mane that is often used as a status symbol. Female Lionfolk do not grow a mane, but can still match a male in strength most of the time. Lionfolk bodies develop over age much like humans do. Lionfolk cubs are asexual in appearance. Lionfolk wear silken robes most of the time to allow their bodies to breath in the humidity of their homeland. Different grades of silk and patterns denote a Lionfolk's wealth. In order to be prepared to defend their honour at any time, Lionfolk carry their preferred weapon around with them. Religion/Beliefs It is as if they are not concerned with their very creation, all that matters to them is their actions. — Excerpt from a missive written by an imperial envoy to the Lionfolk kingdom Lionfolk philosophy and thought about the creation of the world has commonly come to the conclusion that, though tides of fate may always change the world, the world is eternal; it has always existed and always will exist. Therefore, their religion does not revolve around gods that have made the world, but rather omniscient ancestors that have ascended to godhood by the magnitude of their honour. As grovelling and prostrating oneself for the mercy of a benevolent being is detrimental to the pride of a Lionfolk, they do not worship their gods, but rather respect and revere them and their laws, and aspire to their achievements. Their main god is named Ra'alus, a powerful warrior most commonly depicted as an invincible Lionman with a mane made from ever-burning flame, clad in armour and wielding a trident. Ra'alus is associated with leadership, and the strength of the Lionfolk kingdom. Ra'alus is said to have been the Lionman who united all the ancient prides of Lionfolk and marched out on a campaign to secure and construct the Lionfolk kingdom known to this day. Ra'alus met his demise by a wound that took him after slaying his final enemy. He was said to have ascended to godhood that day, along with a collection of his companions; Tirsan, the warrior Lionman that wrote the fundamental code of law and honour in the Lionfolk kingdom, Verda, Ra'alus' partner and the Lionwoman goddess associated with good fortune and patience and Gadthan, the Lionman monk god of discipline and knowledge. Fighting Style In order for a Lionfolk to retain its sic status, it must be prepared to fight for it for every step it takes on the Earth below it. — Excerpt from a missive written by an imperial envoy to the Lionfolk kingdom Lionfolk are often regarded as fantastic duellists. They fight with a slightly animalistic ferocity, the style of which can vary between each individual according to their own preference. This makes Lionfolk versatile, from brutish axe users, to quick and crafty broad swordsmen. The main distinction of any sort of Lionfolk fighting style is that a particular style is trained each day for a Lionfolk for as long as that Lionfolk can hold a weapon. It is a rare sight to see a Lionfolk change his/her fighting style in his/her lifetime unless the style has become redundant or ineffective. The Lionfolk use a variety of equipment in battle. The armour of their standing army is most commonly cuir boulli leather plates and/or lamellar armour. This is because leather is common and of good quality in the Lionfolk kingdom and most Lionfolk fighting styles require uncanny mobility that metal simply does not allow for, except in rare cases. Nevertheless, if metal armour is used my Lionfolk, it is most often imported from neighbouring dwarfish hamlets. Lionfolk carry weapons into battle according to their fighting style. Spears, swords, bows, axes, various kinds of shields, maces and hammers can all be seen used by Lionfolk. Lionfolk assigned in armies are organised into units that contain individuals with similar or identical weapons and fighting styles, giving Lionfolk generals consistency and options on the field of battle. This is especially important on the open field, which makes up most of their kingdom. Despite their skills with using weapons, the quality of the equipment they make produces artisan works that are far harder to find than any human piece. Most quality equipment is either imported or privately commissioned. Lionfolk mages are slightly less common than human mages. Those who do have a grasp on magic have a strong connection with the sky and the rain and are mainly revered as healers or soothsayers. Due to honourable combat required to involve no magic whatsoever, Lionfolk mages have not had the years of experience and experimentation that other races have with offensive magic, meaning that even if they wanted to sacrifice their pride to use magic in combat, it would be basic and not honed at best. Lionfolk cavalry are a rare sight and only come from the one place where horses are bred in their kingdom (the slightly more arid south eastern corner). Horses count as ‘external help’ in duels and are thus only used as livestock, work animals and mounts for generals and their bodyguard in battle. Territory The Lionfolk kingdom spans the rolling, humid grasslands between the lower section of the eastern mountain ranges, the Lizardfolk swamps of the south-eastern delta and the wild land to their south. The yellow section of the map further up is Lionfolk territory. The weather there is humid because of the moisture that comes from the swamps and pockets itself along the mountains. Trees are sparse and the sun is hot. The majority of the land is covered in tall grasses where wild game graze and the Lionfolk drive herds or hunt. The environment is also one of the few places where silk worms thrive. Government There are no weak leaders of the Lionfolk, lineage means nothing if you are a runt. — Excerpt from a missive written by an imperial envoy to the Lionfolk kingdom The Lionfolk kingdom is a Timocracy-Kratocracy-Monarchy: A government ruled by a king who earned his power through honour, and where only honourable citizens and property owners are treated with respect. Those who are honourable property owners strong enough to seize power (in an honourable manner, like a duel) can attempt to take the throne at any moment by challenging the king. Because of their carnivorous diet, Lionfolk have a natural affinity for hunting, but have domesticated livestock to feed their population. They sometimes employ medicinal herbs and tea but cannot digest them in large quantities. They naturally avoid any recreational drugs or alcoholic drinks for fear of being challenged while vulnerable. Naturally then, livestock is the most important commodity and is the best property a Lionfolk canown. To know the wealth of a Lionfolk, one need only see his or her herd. Those who do not own cattle, sheep or any other livestock belong to a quiet working class of the Lionfolk. This working class still holds true to the Lionfolk concepts of honour, but must live by working for Lionfolk who do own property. In order for a working class Lionfolk to own property and become eligible for any higher positions, he/she must challenge his/her master to a duel and win in open combat. The same goes for any Lionfolk property owners who wish to ascend to a position in court or to own more property. Architecture Due to the lack of wood, Lionfolk architecture is mostly made from clay and ochre bricks with foundations of stone, sometimes they employ wooden frames. Their homes are tiled-roofed houses that are a brown-red. They are often very boxy and angular. More important structures, like castles or temples are built with more stone and have a lot more thought and time put into their construction. They are boxy, like the houses, but have occasional arches, columns and statues. Their buildings are not unlike ancient Egyptian buildings. But they are a red ochre colour of the bricks they are constructed with. Category:Animalfolk